Like a Pig to the Slaughter
Like a Pig to the Slaughter is a case featured in Criminal Case as the forty-sixth case of The Conspiracy (Season 5) and the two-hundred seventy-seventh case overall. It takes place in the Spring Fields district of Grimsborough. Plot Jones and the player went to the eastern communal pig farm upon Chief Parker' reports of a murder in the area. There, they found Sheriff Roy Loukas's dismembered body parts left in the pig trough. After the team had informed Mia Loukas of her father's murder, Cathy informed them that the killer had sent a threat to the Sheriff through the rural post office. Soon after, Carter Hayes tried to hide from his father after he stole a cute piglet from the pig farm. They then found enough evidence to arrest drifter Lorenzo Sims for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Lorenzo said that the Sheriff had him taken into foster care after having to break up a violent fight between his parents. Angry at the Sheriff for ruining his life by separating him from his family, Lorenzo lured him into the pigsty, slashed his throat, cut him into pieces, and left the pieces in the pig trough as pig feed. Judge Powell sentenced him to life in prison. Shortly after the trial, a distraught Mia stormed out of the station and drove out on the player's police patrol car. Gloria and the player found Mia in the Spring Fields Church with help from her boyfriend, Brock Perry. They then helped arrange the memorial service held by Mayor Joe Warren for the Sheriff by finding a gratitude letter from one Elissa Gardner, a girl whom he had taken into foster care. Meanwhile, Jones and the player found AgriMeadows' post-office box, which (per Ramirez) showed that five years prior, Julia Brine (aka Fornax) had received massive injections of investment capital from a company called Orion Inc. in order to get AgriMeadows to grow quickly. After finding out Orion Inc. was run by venture capitalist and convicted killer Christian Bateman, they went to Grimsborough Prison, where Warden Mallory Banks told them that he was released a few days prior after some psychiatrists determined he was "under extreme psychological duress" when he killed Meera Kat and was thus not responsible for his actions. After all the events, Ramirez discovered that Bateman's family owned a vineyard in Spring Fields, so the team headed there to catch Bateman once again. Summary Victim *'Roy Loukas' (found cut into pieces and fed to pigs) Murder Weapon *'Slaughter Knife' Killer *'Lorenzo Sims' Suspects C277P1New.png|Mia Loukas C277P2New.png|Brock Perry C277P3New.png|Lorenzo Sims C277P4New.png|Wilbur Abernathy C277P5New.png|Charlotte Webb Quasi-suspect(s) C277PQ1New.png|Mallory Banks C267PQ1.png|Joe Warren Killer's Profile *The killer eats bacon. *The killer reads Animal Farm. *The killer uses a mud mask. *The killer wears earrings. *The killer weighs more than 150 lbs. Crime Scenes C277CS1A.jpg|Pigsty C277CS1B.jpg|Pig Enclosure C277CS2A.jpg|Victim's House C277CS2B.jpg|Living Room Bar C277CS3A.jpg|Post Office C277CS3B.jpg|Post Office Counter Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Pigsty. (Clues: Locked GPS, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Mia Loukas; Victim identified: Roy Loukas) *Inform Mia Loukas of her father's murder. (Prerequisite: Pigsty investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's House) *Investigate Victim's House. (Prerequisite: Mia interrogated; Clues: Coffee Cup, Letter Tray) *Examine Coffee Cup. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Lorenzo Sims) *Question Lorenzo Sims about his presence at the sheriff's house. (Prerequisite: Lorenzo Sims' Fingerprints identified) *Examine Letter Tray. (Result: Open Envelope Threat) *Analyze Threat. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Animal Farm) *Examine Locked GPS. (Result: Unlocked GPS; New Suspect: Brock Perry) *Ask Brock Perry why he was at the pigsty. (Prerequisite: GPS unlocked) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats bacon) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Post Office. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Animal Farm Book, Broken Frame) *Examine Animal Farm Book. (Result: Brown Flakes) *Analyze Brown Flakes. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses a mud mask; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Living Room Bar) *Investigate Living Room Bar. (Prerequisite: Brown Flakes analyzed; Clues: Police Radio, Pig Figurine) *Examine Police Radio. (Result: Victim's Radio) *Analyze Victim's Radio. (09:00:00) *Find out why Mia argued with her father. (Prerequisite: Victim's Radio analyzed; Profile updated: Mia uses a mud mask) *Talk to Brock Perry about his relationship with Mia. (Prerequisite: Mia interrogated; Profile updated: Brock eats bacon) *Examine Pig Figurine. (Result: Note to Victim; New Suspect: Charlotte Webb) *Ask Charlotte Webb about her gift to the victim. (Prerequisite: Note to Victim unraveled; Profile updated: Charlotte reads Animal Farm and uses a mud mask) *Examine Broken Frame. (Result: Framed Newspaper) *Examine Framed Newspaper. (New Suspect: Wilbur Abernathy) *Ask Wilbur Abernathy about his relationship to the sheriff. (Prerequisite: Wilbur Abernathy identified; Profile updated: Wilbur eats bacon) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Post Office Counter. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Locked Digital Scale, Faded Poster, Victim’s Flask) *Examine Locked Digital Scale. (Result: Digital Scale) *Analyze Digital Scale. (09:00:00) *Confront Wilbur Abernathy about his mail scam. (Prerequisite: Digital Scale analyzed; Profile updated: Wilbur reads Animal Farm and uses a mud mask) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Wanted Poster) *Question Charlotte Webb about the wanted poster. (Prerequisite: Wanted Poster unraveled; Profile updated: Charlotte eats bacon) *Examine Victim’s Flask. (Result: Black Threads) *Examine Black Threads. (Result: Dreadlocks) *Ask why Lorenzo Sims had the victim’s flask. (Prerequisite: Dreadlocks identified under microscope; Profile updated: Lorenzo eats bacon, reads Animal Farm and uses a mud mask) *Investigate Pig Enclosure. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Victim’s Hand, Compost Heap) *Examine Victim’s Hand. (Result: Blue Substance) *Analyze Blue Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears earrings) *Examine Compost Heap. (Result: Bloody Slaughter Knife) *Analyze Bloody Slaughter Knife. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Slaughter Knife; Attribute: The killer weighs more than 150 pounds) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Seeds of Destruction (4/6). (No stars) Seeds of Destruction (4/6) *Talk to Brock about Mia. (Available after unlocking Seeds of Destruction) *Investigate Pigsty. (Prerequisite: Brock interrogated; Clue: Mia's Bag) *Examine Mia's Bag. (Result: Mia's Diary) *Analyze Mia's Diary. (03:00:00) *Find Mia at the church. (Prerequisite: Mia's Diary analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Victim's House. (Prerequisite: Mia interrogated; Clue: Torn Note) *Examine Torn Note. (Result: Note) *Give Mayor Warren the thank you note for the ceremony. (Prerequisite: Note restored; Reward: Friendly Face) *Investigate Post Office Counter. (Available after unlocking Seeds of Destruction; Clue: Post-Office Box) *Examine Post-Office Box. (Result: Documents) *Analyze Documents. (09:00:00) *Ask Warden Banks to arrange an interview with Christian Bateman. (Prerequisite: Documents analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title refers to the idiom "like a lamb to the slaughter," which means to do something without knowing that something bad is about to happen. *This is one of the cases in which more than one suspect is arrested. *In the "Victim's House" crime scene, several cases are referenced: **A portrait of the third crime scene of Death Without Parole can be seen. **When examining the letter tray, several postcards with the second crime scene of Shark Attack! can be noticed. *In Chapter 1, Napoleon and George Orwell are mentioned. *''The Moving Thumb'' is a parody of The Moving Finger. *Agnes Kristy is a parody of Agatha Christie. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in The Conspiracy Category:Spring Fields